Haddonfield High School
| continuity = Halloween film series | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Illinois | county = Warren County | city = | town = Haddonfield | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = Halloween (1978) }} Haddonfield High School is a fictional learning center featured in the ''Halloween'' film series. It first appeared in the 1978 movie Halloween and also appeared in the 2007 remake of Halloween. Haddonfield High School was located in the town of Haddonfield in Warren County, Illinois. Although it would be a fair assumption to think that all teenage characters presented in the film series were at one point students at Haddonfield High, the only ones presented as actual students in the series are Laurie Strode, Annie Brackett and Lynda van der Klok. It is implied in the first film that Bennett Tramer was also a student, but this is only through a contextual reference made by Laurie and Annie. In the remake series, only the characters of Laurie, Annie and Lynda are shown to be high school students. None of the faculty of Haddonfield High are ever referenced in any of the films. Students Original series * Alice Martin This character has been retroactively considered a student at Haddonfield High School based upon material presented in secondary sources such as novelizations and comic books. * Annie Brackett This character is a confirmed student of Haddonfield High School based upon information presented in the movies. * Bennett Tramer It is heavily implied that this character was a student at Haddonfield High School. * Bob Simms * Brady There is a strong possibility that this character was a student at Haddonfield High School, though there is no information presented in either the films or the expanded material to support this. * Danny Hodges * Judith Myers * Kelly Meeker * Laurie Strode * Lynda van der Klok * Wade Remake series * Annie Brackett * Laurie Strode * Lynda van der Klok Notes * It is possible that Kelly Meeker. Brady and Wade from Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers may have been students here as well. They all appear to have been of high school age in the film, but this implication presupposes that there are no other high schools in Haddonfield, to say nothing of the possibility of private schooling. * The character of Bob Simms from the first Halloween has been retroactively considered a student at Haddonfield High School through non-canon expanded material relating to the franchise. He was not shown to be a high school student in the film. See also External Links * Haddonfield High School at the Halloween Wiki Appearances |-|Original Series = * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (2018) |-|Remake Series = * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) |-|Comics = |-|Novels = * Halloween (novelization) References